


hearts and handcuffs

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinky, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: His dark eyes snap back to her, Jubilee looking overtly pleased with herself, fingers trailing down his arms with a feather light touch that makes him shiver. “Jubilee?” he murmurs, tugging at the handcuffs securing him to the headboard.A smirk curls at her lips, something dangerous and thrilling flickering in her eyes. She leans down over him, hair tickling his chest as she whispers in his ear, “I’m in charge now.”





	hearts and handcuffs

Jubilee and Sweet Pea have never been ones to celebrate Valentine’s Day beyond chocolate and cheap wine on the couch, a romantic movie playing in the background as their hands inevitably begin to wander. But this year? This year things are different. It’s their fifth Valentine’s together, Riverdale is quiet and no one has tried to kill them recently, and that makes it just a little more special than usual. They don’t usually buy into the consumer holidays, but there’s something she’s been wanting to try, and she figures tonight is a perfect time to do it.

Which is why she’s standing in front of him in nothing but a lacy red number that leaves nothing to the imagination, his Serpent jacket sliding off her shoulders in a way that drives him absolutely crazy.

Sweet Pea’s gaze is heavy as he looks her up and down, shifting against the chair she shoved him onto moments ago. She lets the jacket slip from her, the leather falling to the floor, and he nearly groans at the sight of her.

A cocky grin breaks across Sweet Pea’s face as Jubilee straddles him, settling herself over his stiff cock, hands running through his hair as her hips roll against him. His hand slides up her back, brushing her hair to one side and revealing the creamy skin of her shoulder and neck. Leaning forward, he catches her lips with his, trapping her lower lip between his teeth briefly. Jubilee sighs against him, tilting her head for a better angle, lips hot against his as she tugs at his hair, causing a low moan to rip from the back of his throat and rumble through them both. Sweet Pea’s hands latch onto her hips, pulling her flush to him as his hips buck against hers.

A small whimper leaves her as his fingers slide between her thighs, her breath shaky against his lips. Jubilee rips away from him, fingers latching around his wrist to still his hand. Sweet Pea tenses, questioning gaze meeting hers, concern flickering in his dark eyes, but she only shakes her head and slides from his lap, leaving him confused and wanting, his eyes narrowing as she steps out of his reach.

Jubilee takes her lip between her teeth as she walks backwards away from him, and his gaze dips to the wet lace between her legs, his jaw clenching as she sends him a sultry look. Sweet Pea’s cock strains painfully in his jeans as her amber eyes rake over him.

“Do you want to watch?” she asks him, voice huskier than usual, rough with want.

His throat bobs with a harsh swallow, Sweet Pea unable to do anything but watch, entranced as she walks backwards to his bed, sitting on the edge and sliding backwards. Jubilee settles back on the bed so he can see the entire length of her, bare aside from the lace of her bra and panties, her chest heaving as she stares at him, one hand thrown over her head as the other rests on her toned stomach. Jubilee props up the knee furthest from him, the other bending and falling to rest on the mattress, giving him a clear view of her covered core.

Sweet Pea leans back in the chair, running a hand over his mouth as her fingers slide along her smooth skin to the wet, red lace between her thighs. His dark eyes flicker to her face, Jubilee’s gaze locking with his. Jubilee releases a low, shaky sound as she drags two fingers along her slit over her underwear.

He groans, drinking in the sight of her, legs splayed and a pretty flush on her chest, her eyes half-lidded as she stares at him. She catches her lip between her teeth, back arching off the bed as her fingers prod at her clit. Sweet Pea’s hand drops onto his lap, fingers twitching as his eyes flick from hers to the damp slip of fabric between her legs. Jubilee gasps as he fingers tease her opening, smug satisfaction washing through her when he swallows, jaw clenching and muscles tensing.

A rough drag of her fingers makes Jubilee mewl his name, her mouth falling open as her eyes flutter shut. Sweet Pea groans lowly in response, leaning back in the chair as his cock twitches in response to the breathy sounds slipping from her pretty lips. The feel of his gaze creeping along her form makes her shiver, and Jubilee sends him a hooded look as her fingers leave her core, thumbs hooking around the waistband of her panties as she arches off the bed, dragging it down slowly before kicking it away.

Sweet Pea bites his thumb as she slips a finger inside herself, moaning at the feeling and bucking her hips against her hand. She pumps her finger slowly, giving Sweet Pea a show, but it isn’t enough. Roughly, she plunges another finger into her wet heat, eyes squeezing shut at the lick of pleasure that curls through her, just shy of what she wants. Jubilee has been spoiled by Sweet Pea’s fingers. Long and thick, bigger and better than her own. Her smooth hands don’t have enough friction for her anymore, not like the calloused tips of his fingers, the roughness of his palm grinding against her clit.

Jubilee bites back a low moan as she thinks of his hands, movements becoming rougher as she pictures him hovering over her, what he does to her. How his fingertips always find that sweet spot inside her that she can never seem to reach. How he can make her cum with just one hand, voice low in her ear, telling her _exactly_ what he plans to do to her.

A metallic scraping sound makes her eyes snap open again, her thrusts faltering when she sees his furrowed brow, his breathing deep and labored as he pops open the button on his jeans. A breathy sound slips from her as his hand slips beneath the dark fabric of his jeans, fingers wrapping around his length, giving his cock a slow stroke and groaning her name. The sound goes straight to her core, Jubilee biting her lip at the call of her name, fingers digging deeper into herself, mimicking how his own fingers move inside her.

“Does it feel good fucking your fingers like that, Baby?”

She sucks in a sharp breath at his words, the roughness of his voice going straight to her core. A shiver wracks her spine, Jubilee almost panting as she watches him stroke himself from across the room, cock hard and hot in his hand. His thumb brushes over the flushed head and she groans at the same time he does. “Not as good as yours,” she murmurs back, arching off the bed as her fingers prod against a delicious spot inside her.

“ _Fuck_ , Jubilee.” His grip tightens around his cock, Sweet Pea moaning her name as his hips jerk against his tight fist. “It’s so fucking hot watching you touch yourself.” His muscles tense as he works his hand along his cock, pre-cum beading at the head. Sweet Pea leans back in the chair, giving her an excellent view of him. His fingers stroking himself slowly, mouth open as he pants, dark eyes drinking in the sight of her.

He wets his lips. “You like it when I fuck you with my hand, Baby?” She bites her lip, nodding wordlessly as her hips buck off the bed. Her eyes flutter shut as her thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing in tight circles. A low sound rumbles in his chest. “Answer me, Jubilee,” he snaps.

A thrill shoots straight through her. “Yes,” she manages to gasp out. She peeks at him through her lashes, choking out his name as her thumb roughly pushes against her clit. “I like your cock more,” she moans.

Sweet Pea swears, a loud “ _fuck!_ ” the only warning she gets before he lunges from the chair and shoves his jeans off his hips. He’s on her a moment later, lips sealing over hers in a bruising kiss, one arm pressing into the bed beside her, caging her in as the other fists at her ass, giving her a rough squeeze. Jubilee yelps at the rough treatment, keening, and Sweet Pea swallows the sound, mouth hot against hers.

He shifts so he’s on top of her, weight sinking against her to pin her to the mattress as he slips between her splayed legs. Her fingers still inside her, a shuddering gasp slipping from her as his hand wraps around her thigh. His rings slide against her skin as he hooks her leg around his hip and she shivers at the chill.

“Don’t stop, Beautiful,” he mumbles, lips leaving hers as he mouths at her jaw. Jubilee arches into his touch, biting her lip as he pulls back, spreading her legs further apart to get a better look. His gaze slides down her body like a physical touch, her fingers curling as he wets his lips. Sweet Pea’s fingers dig into her thigh, holding her in place as she continues to finger herself, hips rocking up against her hand even as her wrist begins to cramp.

Her thumb brushes against her clit and she whispers a strained version of his name, the knot in her stomach winding tight as she finds that sweet spot inside her. Her gaze drifts between their bodies, Sweet Pea’s cock hard and straining against his boxers, just begging for attention, and her fingers itch to touch him, make him moan her name. Her eyes roll back as his hand slips between her legs, calloused thumb rubbing against her clit, hurling her towards the edge.

Jubilee whines as Sweet Pea pulls her hand from her core, only to swallow back a moan when he takes her fingers into his mouth, eyes locked on hers as his tongue sweeps across her digits, licking them clean. “I thought you wanted to watch,” she murmurs, his lips leaving her with a wet pop. She squirms as he stares down at her, a familiar ache settling between her legs as her impending orgasm fades, Sweet Pea leaving her wet and needy beneath him.

Humming, he leans down, giving her a deep, slow kiss that makes her sigh. Sweet Pea’s fingers creep along the inside of her thigh, goosebumps rising on her skin as he pulls back. “I thought you liked mine better,” he teases, two fingers skimming through her wetness. Jubilee’s hips jump as his thumb brushes against her clit again, rougher this time, knowing just how she likes it.

“Asshole.” She huffs, arching into him as he teases her slick folds. Her fingers dig into his back as his mouth trails across her jaw, and Sweet Pea smirks, grunting as her nails drag along his skin. His fingers twist against her heat and she gasps, eyes slipping shut as he begins placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, head tilting back as he nips a her skin.

Sweet Pea’s hand slips around her back, sucking on her collarbone as he finds the clasp on her bra with ease. The straps of her red, lacy ensemble slip down her shoulders, and Jubilee releases her grip around him to throw it aside, chest heaving as he curves her against him. He slides lower, kissing his way down her chest, and she shivers as his eyes lock with hers, dark with lust and bad intentions.

He hums against her, rough fingertips sliding over her skin as she gasps beneath him. He sends her an absolutely sinful look as the flat of his tongue teases her sensitive skin, Sweet Pea licking a slow strip between her breasts. Her leg tightens around his back, fingers threading through his hair as his teeth graze her left breast, nipping at her sensitive skin. His tongue swirls around her nipple and she squirms as he blows cool air over her stiff peak before taking it into his mouth.

Sweet Pea rolls her nipple between his teeth before sucking on her harshly at the same time two of his fingers thrust into her heat, long and thick and unyielding, making her arch into him. “Fuck, Sweet Pea,” Jubilee hisses, hands in his hair tugging him tighter against her as he drags his fingers roughly along her walls. “ _Fuck_.”

“Shit, Baby, you’re so wet,” he groans against her breast, curling his fingers to find the spot that makes her keen. Jubilee’s walls cling to him, sucking him in deeper as his thumb rubs tight circles against her clit. “Your pussy’s gonna feel so good around my cock.” He nips at her, sucking a dark bruise just above her nipple as she tugs at his hair.

His kisses work lower down her torso, Sweet Pea leaving a trail of red marks down her quivering stomach, hands hot on her skin as his fingers thrust into her slowly, little pleas and means of his name slipping from her kiss-swollen lips. He could get high off of the faces she makes, the _sounds_ she makes. Sweet Pea’s positive that there’s nothing more gratifying than her face twisted in absolute _ecstasy_ , knowing that know one else leaves her like this, needy and vulnerable.

Jubilee gasps and he drapes her left thigh over his shoulder, Sweet Pea turning to press a heated kiss against the newly bared skin, dark eyes locked on her face, gauging her reactions, watching her quiver, her head thrown back against the bed, chest heaving as she pants. His cock twitches as her eyes meet his, Jubilee’s hips rolling back to meet his hand.

He grazes his teeth against her then, breath hot enough to make her toes curl. Her fingers twitch, threading tighter through his hair, a coil already winding high in her aching center. Sweet Pea’s hand creeps up her stomach, palming her breast roughly, and she moans as his tongue laps at her clit, making her eyes roll back.

“ _Fuck_ , Sweets,” she hisses, hips bucking against his mouth as his fingers bite into her skin. “Please,” she murmurs, pulling at his hair as he takes her clit between his teeth and _sucks_. “Sweet Pea,” she chokes out.

“You gonna cum for me, Jubilee?” he teases, peering up at her from between her legs, watching as she shamelessly rides his hand as he thrusts into her roughly, strokes of his fingers brutal and driving her insane. “That’s it, fuck yourself on my fingers.”

She pants heavily at his words, grinding into his hand as he continues to pump into her, fingers curling as he drives her towards the edge, thrusts faster, rougher, her needs sounds growing louder. “God— _yes_ —Sweets, please, just—” she cuts off, as his fingers twist sharply inside her, a moan cutting off her words.

“That’s it, Baby,” he whispers, a low, throaty chuckle slipping past his lips. “Just like that.”

Sweet Pea sucks on her clit, fingers curling inside her, and she cums hard, a throaty moan of his name slipping from her open mouth. Her walls squeeze around his fingers, and tears prick at the corners of her eyes as he continues thrusting, not giving her a moment to rest as he draws out her orgasm, Jubilee twitching almost violently beneath him, the onslaught of sensation too much.

She comes down slowly, a hazy warmth settling in her chest as he crawls back up her body, fingertips trailing along the outside of her thigh as Sweet Pea kisses his way up her torso, her thigh dropping back to his hip. Humming, he presses soft butterfly kisses along her neck and jawline, allowing her to catch her breath. Jubilee’s fingers work through his hair, smoothing his bangs away from his eyes as he kisses across her cheek.

Jubilee’s mouth finds his and she exhales softly through her nose, boneless beneath him. His knuckles slide across her cheek, and Jubilee groans as she tastes herself on his tongue. His lips twist up at the edges and she huffs, hooking her leg around his hips and rolling them over. “Wipe that smirk off your face,” she mumbles, settling on top of him.

Sweet Pea’s big hands latch onto her hips as she straddles him, palms pressed flat against his chest to steady herself. His fingers patter along her sides, one hand palming at her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She arches into his touch, sighing as his rough fingers kneed at her. “You look good like this,” he murmurs, eyes raking over her from below, drinking in the sight of her, naked with a thin sheen of sweat clinging to her skin.

Jubilee grinds down against his cock sharply and he hisses between his teeth. She sends him a look that’s absolutely wicked, taking her lip between her teeth in the way that always drives him crazy. “So do you.” Pulling his hands from her, Jubilee links their fingers together, pinning them above his head as she seals her mouth over his, smothering the low groan that rumbles in his chest.

She shifts above him, and something cold presses to his skin, but she distracts him by kissing him harder, taking his lip between her teeth and nipping at him. A familiar metallic clicking noise makes him freeze. His mouth wrenches away from hers, eyes wide as he tilts his head back, gaping at the handcuffs secured around his wrists.

His dark eyes snap back to her, Jubilee looking overtly pleased with herself, fingers trailing down his arms with a feather light touch that makes him shiver. “Jubilee?” he murmurs, tugging at the handcuffs securing him to the headboard.

A smirk curls at her lips, something dangerous and thrilling flickering in her eyes. She leans down over him, hair tickling his chest as she whispers in his ear, “I’m in charge now.”

The cuffs around his wrists rattle as he yanks at the headboard, fingers clenching and unclenching as her soft mouth works down the side of his throat, nipping and sucking at his skin. Jubilee’s tongue pays special attention to the tattoo on his neck, and he shivers when she blows cool air across his damp skin. Her lips trail lower, Jubilee kissing across his chest, ass grinding back against his cock teasingly. A shuddering gasp leaves him, hips snapping against hers as she drags her nails down his stomach.

“Just because you’re on top doesn’t make you in charge, Baby,” he forces out between grit teeth, hissing when she bites at him, leaving a faint mark just over his dusky nipple.

Jubilee pulls away from him, shifting over his hips slowly. She purses her lips. “Keep talking, Big Guy,” she warns him, reaching between them to palm his aching cock, giving him a slow squeeze, and he groans but her touch is gone just as quickly, “see what happens.”

“Fuck, Jubilee.” He groans as she drags a teasing finger over the bulge beneath his underwear, his cock straining for attention. His throat bobs with a harsh swallow as she crawls down his body, eyes locked on his as she settles over his thighs, hooking a finger around the waistband of his boxers. She ducks down, pressing a light kiss against his bare hipbone, Sweet Pea shivering against her touch. Her lips trail sloppy kisses towards the center of his pelvis, his underwear slipping lower with each flick of her tongue against his skin. Her teeth suddenly latch onto his hip, tearing a filthy moan from his throat, and she grins, satisfaction flickering in her eyes.

With a final tug, his boxers slip down his hips, bare cock bobbing in the air. A needy sound pulls from Sweet Pea’s throat and he helps her to kick the fabric away.

Jubilee’s fingers wrap around him, giving him a tight squeeze and Sweet Pea grunts when she gives him several fast strokes, wasting no time with teasing him, his patience already thin.

He watches her, eyes locked on hers as she continues to stroke him with one hand, her other palm gripping at his thigh, fingers biting into his skin. He thrusts into her tight fist, cursing under his breath when she changes the angle of her wrist, thumbing at his head, and tracing his slit, smearing the drops of pre-cum leaking from his head. Her fingers trace the vein on the underside of his shaft, pressing at it when it pulses beneath her touch.

She bats her eyes at him, taking her lip between her teeth as her fingers tease his shaft. “Do you want me to suck your cock, Sweets?” He tenses at the question, swallowing thickly.

Her fist slips down to the base of his cock, Jubilee making sure he’s watching her as she leans in, lips parted as she flicks her tongue against his tip, barely grazing him, breath hot and wet. She whispers his name, lips brushing against him before she presses a soft kiss against his head, her lips curling into a smirk when he tugs at the cuffs as she traces the underside of his cock with her finger.

Sweet Pea bucks his hips, impatient. “Shit, Jubilee. Suck my cock, Baby.”

And she gives him what he wants. Jubilee takes the tip of his cock into her mouth, giving him a soft suck when he growls her name appreciatively. Sweet Pea moans when her fingers lazily stroke his shaft. Jubilee sucks at his head, tongue flicking against his slit before swirling around his tip, playing with the underside of his flared head. She gives a rogue suck, fingers stroking him harder, her grip alternating between light touches and rough squeezes in a way that drives him mad. Sweet Pea grunts, thrusting gently into her mouth, urging her to take in more of him.

“Fuck,” he groans when her fingers squeeze around the part of him she hasn’t taken into her mouth. Jubilee moans around his cock, the vibrations from her mouth making his eyes squeeze shut in absolute bliss. She’s warm and wet around him, slick, and when she hollows out her cheeks to suck at him harshly he yanks at the headboard so hard that he could swear something cracks. “I can’t— _fuck_ ,” he swears, hissing when she pulls him from her mouth, instead licking down the side of his length.

She flicks at his slit again, slipping just his head into her mouth and giving him a soft suck before pulling back again, smiling as she squeezes him in a tight fist. Jubilee continues to tease him until he’s panting her name, practically begging her to wrap her lips around him again.

“You wanna cum, Sweets?” she asks him, not waiting for an answer as she slides back up his body, lips teasing his ear. “ _Beg_ for it.” A shiver wracks down his spine at her words, the demand going straight to his cock, but he only clenches his jaw as she pulls back enough to look at him, sending her a challenging look.

Jubilee bats her eyes at him, fingertips dragging over his skin teasingly as she bites her lip, hiding a smirk. She rocks down against him, grinding against his cock, and he hisses, head dropping down against the bed as he strains against the handcuffs.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, swallowing back a moan when her hips circle against his slowly, “you’re gonna kill me, Doll.” He swallows, fingers twitching, aching to touch her, and Jubilee’s hands wander over his chest. Her fingertips ghost his sides, an electric shock following her light touch.

She giggles. “If you think you’re going to need a hospital, I can stop.” Her nails rake down his stomach and his hips buck up against hers, his cock sliding between her wet folds and making them both groan.

Sweet Pea grinds up against her sharply, swearing under his breath as she shifts on top of him, one hand slipping between there bodies to stroke him, languid, watching as he clenches his jaw, eyes squeezing shut tightly. Jubilee thumbs his head, lining him up with her entrance, and they both hiss as she sinks down on him slowly. She shivers at the burn of his cock stretching her from inside, Sweet Pea big and hard and thick, the angle causing her to take him up to the hilt, her hips pressed tight against his as she adjusts. Her walls flutter around him, and she’s so warm and wet inside that he chokes on her name, transfixed by the way she rolls her hips against his. Sweet Pea is unable to take his eyes off her as she pants above him, skin slick with sweat and pupils blown wide with lust.

Jubilee braces her hands against his chest, the muscles in her thighs burning as she sits up, the head of his cock rubbing along her walls deliciously. She drops back onto him just as fast, low groans slipping from both of them as she sets up a fast pace, grinding down on top of him roughly, the friction between their bodies making her clit throb almost painfully.

“That’s it, Beautiful,” Sweet Pea says, mumbling nonsense praises under his breath as she fucks herself on his cock, nails biting at his skin each time his cock hits something special deep inside her. “Shit, you take all of me like such a good girl.” The praise hits her right between the legs, her walls squeezing around him tightly. His head drops back with a low grunt, chest heaving as he ruts up against her, meeting her thrusts roughly.

He doesn’t stop talking, murmuring absolutely filthy things as his eyes rake over her, hands yanking at the headboard. “You like riding me like this, Jubilee?” he asks her. “You like fucking me like this?” Her hips stutter against his, teeth digging into her lip. “God, you feel fucking incredible.”

“Fuck, Sweets,” she breathes back to him, a low whine catching in her throat as he starts to thrust up into her, harder, deeper, patience wearing thin. “You’re so big,” she moans, mouth sealing over his in a bruising kiss, hips still grinding down against him.

His hands yank at the headboard, the two of them panting as they pull apart to breathe. “Come on, Baby,” he demands nipping at her jaw, “cum for me. Show me how hard you can cum.” She shivers, the coil in her stomach winding tighter as they continue to grind against each other, his hips sliding against her clit just right, but it’s not enough. Her thighs twitch around him, walls sucking him in deeper, and she swears under her breath.

Jubilee yanks the chain off from around her neck, little silver key catching the low light as she leans over him, stretching to find his wrists. Sweet Pea arches off the bed, lips sealing around her nipple, teeth teasing her until she’s crying out above him, teetering on the edge. She manages to get one of his wrists free, the metal unlocking with a soft click.

Sweet Pea doesn’t wait for her to unlock the second one, mouth leaving her chest with a wet pop as he surges up, pressing his chest tight to hers. One hand fists in her hair, yanking her head back as his teeth latch onto her skin just below her jaw, nipping at her roughly. The other grips her hip, grinding her down against him roughly.

The new angle has her gasping in seconds, Sweet Pea forcing her down on his cock just right, his mouth on her sensitive neck. He laughs against her. “Need a little help, Baby?” His hand slides from her hip, big fingers rolling her clit roughly. Jubilee gasps, choking on his name as her nails dig into his back, hips jerking wildly against his as her orgasm crashes through her. Sweet Pea fucks her through it, thrusts slowing as she twitches, walls sucking him in deeper, milking his cock.

Sweet Pea rolls them over, Jubilee so orgasm-dazed that she doesn’t try to fight him as he pins her to the mattress, hips still rocking against hers, the over-stimulation making her wince. Her chest heaves, her back arching as he gathers both of her wrists in one hand, holding them above her head. There’s something dark in his expression and her pussy squeezes around him at the feral look in his eyes.

“You wanna play dirty, Baby?” he says lowly in her ear, a dangerous edge to the words. “Let’s play dirty.” He hikes her leg up, tossing her knee over his shoulder, forcing her open wider and making her gasp at the delicious burn in her muscles. The movement jostles his hips against hers, and the oversensitive feeling of his body rubbing against her clit makes her whimper. “Don’t plan on walking tomorrow.”

Jubilee doesn’t have a moment to breathe before he starts fucking her into the mattress, cock pounding into her. She gasps beneath him, little whimpers spilling from her mouth as he leans over her, whispering filthy things in her ear as his hips work against hers, Jubilee boneless and breathless, unable to do anything but ride out the onslaught of thrusts against her sensitive core. Electric aftershocks tingle along her skin where it meets his, his hips grinding against hers just right, cock hitting that spot inside her that makes her legs tremble with each thrust.

His mouth leaves her neck with a lewd pop, Sweet Pea’s teeth and tongue working a hickey into the thigh tossed over his shoulder. She’s powerless beneath him, held down at the wrists and legs spread open as he fucks her senseless, chasing his orgasm.

Sweet Pea releases her wrists, big hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing just enough for her to feel it. She looks small beneath him, and he fucks her harder, her back arching into him, little gasps of his name spilling from her mouth.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he tells her, grip tightening around her neck, lips on her trembling thigh. Her hands grasp at his shoulders, Jubilee having nothing but skin to cling too as her eyes roll back. Her nails rake down his back, leaving little red marks in her wake, and he picks up a relentless pace. Sweet Pea stares down at her with heavy-lidded eyes, mouth open as he pants, pleasure etched onto his face and sweat sliding down his neck.

His breathing becomes erratic, a shuddery breath fanning across Jubilee’s lips as he looms over her. Sweet Pea pounds into her core so unbelievably fast that the breath is knocked from her lungs. Another orgasm hits her hard, the intensity making her eyes rolls back, the breath knocked clear from her lungs.

Sweet Pea doesn’t stop pounding into her, his fingers moving roughly against her clit, twisting and pinching, prolonging her release until she’s twitching against him, moaning his name. Jubilee’s legs quiver around his hips, sucking him in deeper and clenching down tightly as his thrusts becoming frenzied.

His hips snap forward, his cock twitching inside of her as he pushes into her roughly, a low moan tearing from his chest and he spills himself deep inside her, warmth flooding through them both.

“You okay?” he murmurs as they come down from the high, nuzzling her cheek. Jubilee can’t respond for a long moment, panting for breath and wincing as he pulls out of her, cum sliding down the inside of her leg. Sweet Pea slips a hand between her splayed legs, fingers kneading at her sore muscles as he kisses across her cheek, nose brushing against hers. 

Jubilee breathes out a laugh, almost moaning as his fingers find a particularly tense spot, digging in just right. Her hands slide up his sweaty back, lazy fingers tracing circles between his shoulder blades. “You’re the one that got tied up,” she mumbles back, sighing as his lips brush against hers.

“Minx,” Sweet Pea jokes, free hand gliding up her side, the chill of the cuff hanging loosely from his wrist making her squirm beneath him. “Where’d you get the handcuffs?” Sweet Pea pulls back just enough to look at her, head cocking to the side as he quirks a brow. He jingles the cuff around his wrist, making her grin.

“One good thing came out of my dad being ‘the law’ in Riverdale.” He snorts, shaking his head, and her arms drop onto the bed above her head, fingers groping for the key. She finds the thin chain after some searching, distracted by his mouth on her jaw and his hand teasing her opening. Jubilee rolls her eyes at his teasing, the over-sensitivity of her core making her jolt with every tap of his fingers against her skin.

She’s always amazing by his libido, Sweet Pea absolutely insatiable. Jubilee should be used to it after all the years they’ve been together, but his recovery time is something to marvel at.

The cuff clatters to the floor, the only sound in the otherwise silent room, and Jubilee sets the key aside as well. She finds his wrist, pulling his hand from her side to look at the faint red mark encircling his skin from the handcuff, and brings his hand to her face. Jubilee presses a gentle kiss to his racing pulse, lips soft against him as she chases away any pain that might have been there.

Sweet Pea’s free hand slides up her side, brushing against the faint marks on her hip from where he squeezed too hard, and she sighs, curling into him as his forearm settles beside her head. “I think you made good on your promise that I won’t be walking tomorrow,” she mumbles, eyes slipping shut as he leans down, dropping some of his weight onto her, lips pressing to her temple.

“I’m sorry, Baby,” he says softly, trailing kisses across her cheek.

Jubilee snorts, winding her arms around the back of his neck, fingers sliding through his hair. “No, you’re not.” She grins as his mouth latches onto her jaw, Sweet Pea sucking a faint hickey into her skin.

A laugh rumbles through him. “No, I’m not,” he agrees, pulling back to look at her. Sweet Pea’s expression goes soft as he looks at her, eyes tracing the red marks littering her neck and chest. “You okay?” he asks again, and the sincerity in his eyes makes her soften.

He’s always done that, check in on her after a crazy night. Sweet Pea gets excited, a little rough, and he’s so much _bigger_ than her, and sometimes that scares him a little. Jubilee is far from breakable, and he knows that, but he still worries.

Smiling, her hands slide around to cup his face. “I’m fine, Sweets.” She pulls him down for a soft, slow kiss and he sighs against her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shameless smut. Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
